Mamá
by Belladona Black Swan
Summary: Hmm, bueno, ya. Lo que dice el título. Eso es todo, y a la vez hay mucho, mucho, muchísimo más. Mamá. Con todo lo que implica esa palabra.


¡Lumos!

Probablemente estoy haciendo una locura (¿qué haces, B, que no estás currando o durmiendo para continuar currando mañana? ¿qué haces, B, que no le envías esto a tu beta antes de colgarlo donde todo el mundo pueda verlo? ¿qué haces? ¿qué diablos haces?) pero a la mierda, estoy cansada de trabajar todo el día, estoy cansada del maldito Goering y sus avioncitos, y de numerar páginas y escribir conclusiones e introducciones. Así que aquí tenéis mi ida de olla de hoy, fruto de mi "dada de cuenta" de que Lily y James tenían unos 20 años cuando nació Harry, detalle que Rowling, en su infinita sabiduría, pareció obviar deliberadamente. Yo no digo nada, peeeeeero... En fin, supongo que lo continuaré (sep, está en proceso) pero por si acaso, animadme y decirme lo chachi que soy, gracias.

**Dedicado** a mi beta (...) y a mi Lily Cullen Potter, ¡claro!

**Disclaimer:** si esto fuera mío, sinceramente, no sé si Lily y James hubieran tenido a su hijo a los 20 años ¬¬'

_Mamá_

Lily pensó que eso de que los Griffindor eran valientes estaba bien en Hogwarts, pero en la vida real sólo eran palabras vacías. ¿Cómo iba a ser valiente? No podía. No podía.

No podía ser madre. No aún. Había muchas cosas que quería hacer. Para empezar, ganar la guerra. Y eso no iba a ser posible, imaginable o factible si tenía una vida a su cargo. Y luego tenía que viajar, y ver mundo, París, Nueva Delhi, Madrid, San Francisco, Pekín, y pintar, y madurar y casarse y ganar más dinero.

No.

Dejó el predictor en equilibrio sobre el lavabo del pequeño baño y se sentó en el suelo, apoyada contra la puerta. Pasados unos minutos, alargó la mano y apagó la luz, un pobre fluorescente que apenas iluminaba la estancia, y se quedó a oscuras, sola, sintiendo las baldosas frías en la piel. No podría ser madre aún. Era demasiado joven, demasiado peligrosa, demasiado pobre, demasiado inmadura, demasiado vulnerable.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. Cuanto más sentía la realidad de aquella idea, más intensa se hacía la respiración. Necesitaba huir, irse, escapar, desaparecer. Dejar de notar esa presión en las sienes, en el pecho. Tenía tanto miedo, tanto...

Miró el viejo reloj de pulsera, a tientas en la oscuridad. Se lo acercó a los ojos y vio que ya habían pasado los tres minutos reglamentarios que indicaba el prospecto. Había meado en su futuro, y ahora todo dependía de una carita feliz o una carita triste dibujada en un aparatito de plástico. Para entonces su destino ya estaba listo para servir, ahí, en el lavabo; o quizá ella ya lo sabía. Sabía que un mes, nueve días y doce horas de retraso en su regla no se debían al estrés de ese trabajo de mierda como becaria en la oficina de aurores, o del pánico mismo a estar embarazada, o de cualquier otra excusa barata.

Aún estuvo media hora más en la penumbra, sentada, intentando calmarse en vano. Pero James llegaría a la una para comer, y no podía encontrárselo.

Así que, decidida, sentada aún en el suelo del baño, planeó la estrategia: encendería la luz, se levantaría, cogería el predictor, le daría la vuelta y lo miraría. Y lo hizo. Encendió la luz. Parpadeó unos instantes, y luego se apoyó en la puerta de aglomerado para levantarse. Cuando alargó la mano hacia el predictor, el espejo grande colocado encima del lavabo le mostró a una chica asustada, pequeña, ínfima, desvalida. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y tanteó con los dedos el mármol hasta notar el trasto de plástico, y se recordó lo que acababa de leer en el prospecto: si se dibujaba una carita triste podía ser que la prueba hubiera salido mal, pero si por el contrario había una carita feliz, no cabía duda alguna: entonces es que estaba embarazada.

Y efectivamente, estaba embarazada.

Se quedó ahí, estática, mirando fijamente la redonda y los dos puntitos y la curva que componían la puta carita feliz. Y cogió el cacharro y lo estampó contra el canto de la bañera y se echó a llorar, furiosa, débil, aterrorizada, a la vez que intentaba calmarse y respirar con normalidad y secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la muñeca. Cuando lo consiguió aceptablemente, planeó las dos opciones que se le presentaban inmediatamente: podía quedarse en casa esperando a que James volviese del trabajo y le preguntase extrañado qué hacía allí tan temprano, ¿no has ido a trabajar, amor? ¿te encuentras mal? ¿qué te pasa, porqué lloras?, o podía ir a ver a la única persona en el mundo entero que en esos momentos la cogería por los hombros, la sentaría en su sofá horrible que probablemente era tan antiguo como los embarazos a los veinte años, le daría té con azúcar y una nube de leche y le diría cálmate Lilian Evans, por Dios Santo, cálmate y dime qué diablos – sí, _diablos_, no_ mierda, coño, cojones_- te ha pasado.

Así que, evidentemente, cogió el bolso, las llaves y la cartera y se dirigió a casa de Remus.


End file.
